A "conventional" chocolate ganache is, at room temperature (20.degree. C.), a pasty product in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion in which the sugars and the fats are crystallized.
The sugars are those supplied by the chocolate, the milk and the sugar added to supersaturation. The fat is the fat supplied by the chocolate and that optionally added to obtain a ganache.
The dark chocolate termed "fondant" in Belgium, generally used to prepare a ganache, is composed of the following materials: cocoa mass, cocoa butter, sugar, emulsifier (lecithin).
In addition to chocolate, sugar, water, emulsifiers, milk and optionally glucose syrup are also present in the composition of a ganache.
At a temperature of the order of 35 to 40.degree. C., this fat liquefies and part of the sugar is solubilized. The viscosity of the product at this temperature remains high and makes it possible to use the latter to coat and mask food products, in particular pastries. During the cooling, the recrystallization process resumes and the product hardens. In addition, its surface becomes slightly brilliant.
Furthermore, ganache is a product which has overrun properties which also allow its use as filling, for example in the filling of filled chocolates, termed "pralines" in Belgium.
A description of such a product exists in detail in the document Confectionary Production (Nyffler E., Vol. 37(12), pp. 713-733 (1971)).
In order to diversify and improve bakery and pastry products, the desire exists within the bakery-pastry trade to be able to incorporate into a ganache, of the chocolate ganache type (with white chocolate or with dark chocolate), fruit in different forms (ground fresh fruit, fruit puree, fruit juice and the like). This product would have the physical properties of a chocolate ganache and a fruity taste.
The combination of a chocolate ganache with fruit leads to an incompatibility, namely that of the (neutral) chocolate taste with an acid fruit-like taste.
The invention aims to solve this problem and in particular to balance the functional properties of each of the components of a fruit ganache so as to ensure their compatibility.